


Stuck In The Middle

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Jealousy, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Danny begin to talk about Carmilla. It's a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



'Look, I know she's an impossibly glamorous creature of the night and you're basically doomed to fall in love with her, much as I resent that and just want to keep you safe...'

'I don't know about impossibly glamorous,' Laura said. 'She's a bit of a slob.'

'Yes, well, you're not denying any of the rest of it, are you?'

'What I would really, really, like,' Laura said, 'is for the two of you to stop sniping at each other, and see if you can't find a way to be polite to each other. _For me_ , if you have to.'


End file.
